Lickerwick (Comics)
Lickerwick '''is a comic book series created by RealGameTime and published by The Sly Guy about the character with the same name. Background '''Lickerwick is about the character of the same name, a fire spirit created by a mysterious man called The Candlemaker for an unknown reason. The Lickerwick is a cheery naive character who loves to celebrate Christmas even through the streets of LMMCU City. But one Christmas, the whole town starts to feel gloomy and depressed with everyone losing their Christmas spirit. With Christmas losing its meaning, Lickerwick is up to the case to bring back the holiday! Joining him on his quest is Sparks, Lickerwick’s co-worker (Lickerwick works at a Christmas-themed toy store) who is smart but also pessimistic, Blizzy (Lickerwick’s strict boss), and Kohlemister, A Krampus-like coal demon who is forced to work with Lickerwick and co. after punishing kids isn’t as fun anymore with the Christmas spirit gone. Of course, we can’t forget about Phil Swift which Lickerwick secretly admires because he believes that the Flex family of products are magical just like the commercials say it is and he thinks Swift is a person with magic powers. Together, they will come up with ridiculous plans and go on misadventures to convince everyone that there still is a true meaning in one of the most celebrated holidays in the world. Characters Main * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy Major * Bearnard * Flare * Jack Lost * Jill Lost * Kohlemister * Max Missiletoe * Sir Garnutt * The Candlemaker Minor * Schroeder * Detective Crumb * Santa Claus * King Plush Kitty * Princess Button * King Roboto * Blitzen * Comet * Cupid * Dancer * Dasher * Donder * Prancer * Vixen * Carter * Daryl * King Phantom * Captain Botsman * Warlack * Phil Swift * Death Master * Nightmare * Misylum * Mrs. Claus Other Comics Volume 1 * Comic #1 - A Chance of No Snow: It starts in a snowy forest. * Comic #2 - The Curse of the Dämon People: The Toy Zone's in trouble. * Comic #3 - The Spokeman's Gift: Everything is leaking. * Comic #4 - Blizzy Gets Scrooged: Everyone's working overtime. * Comic #5 - Trapped in Toyland: Sparks forgets something. * Comic #6 - Jack Lost: Everyone watches TV. * Comic #7 - The Thin Gingerbread Man: It's snack time. * Comic #8 - Merry Swiftmas: Lickerwick is not OK. * Comic #9 - The Reindeer Games: Dank Meme City gets loud. * Comic #10 - Lickerwick's Home Alone: Everyone is busy. * Comic #11 - Clausing a Problem: Things get dark. * Comic #12 - Deadly Silent Night: Things get deep. Volume 2 * Comic #13 - Lickerwick Returns * Comic #14 - A Summer Sorceress * Comic #15 - The Solar Express * Comic #16 - Holiday Sinn * Comic #17 - Trail of Elven Legend * Comic #18 - Haunting Hallows * Comic #19 - Sparks That Time Forgot * Comic #20 - Kohlemister Who? * Comic #21 - I'm No Snow Angel * Comic #22 - Wedding Prancers * Comic #23 - The Candlemaker Chronicles * Comic #24 - Lickerwick: The Last Candlelander Trivia * The Lickerwick comic book series was originally going to be a movie. * The series takes place in The Webiverse. Category:RealGameTime Category:Comic book series Category:Lickerwick Category:Christmas Projects Category:The Sly Guy Category:Christmas